Filter bodies comprising adsorber particles tightly connected to each other by an adhesive, with the filter bodies having through passages, have hitherto been produced for example by an extrusion process, as is described for example in EP 0 492 081 A1. For that purpose the adsorber particles must be mixed with a plasticising agent. That mode of manufacture requires an extrusion apparatus which is expensive to buy. For that reason an extrusion apparatus of that kind is not suitable for the production of relatively small numbers of filter bodies comprising adsorber particles and having through passages therein, because the purchase price of the apparatus would have an excessive influence on the price per item of the filter bodies.
DE 40 34 798 A1 discloses a method of producing an adsorption flat filter comprising an air-permeable carrier in web form, on which a melt adhesive is applied in uniformly distributed fashion, but only partially covering the surface of the carrier, whereupon adsorber particles are fixed to the adhesive. The melt adhesive used in that known method is a reactive polyurethane-based melt adhesive which cross-links under the effect of moisture in the air and/or moisture of the carrier. As cross-linking of the adhesive does not take place at elevated temperatures, it is possible to use temperature-sensitive materials both for the carrier and also for the adsorber particles.